


Rozmowa kluczem do sukcesu

by Martynax



Series: Rozmowy i próby [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, domestic ziall, golfer!Niall, just a lot of talking, writer!zayn
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Na tę chwilę oprócz klapsów chciałbym spróbować jeszcze oddania ci kontroli. W sensie, żebyś mówił mi, co mam robić, kiedy mogę dojść i, no nie wiem, chwalił mnie, kiedy zrobię coś dobrze? — Wzrusza bezradnie ramionami. — Nie wiem jeszcze, jak do tego podejdę w prawdziwym życiu, ale w mojej głowie to wydaje mi się ważnym elementem. Jeśli to nie będzie działać, to cię o tym powiadomię. Krępowanie ruchów ciała, to również jest coś, czego chciałbym spróbować. Um, co jeszcze… chciałbym mówić do ciebie sir? — stwierdza pytająco i przełyka ciężko ślinę. — I, och, duszenie. W sensie ręka zaciśnięta na moim gardle albo twarz wciśnięta w poduszkę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rozmowa kluczem do sukcesu

Zayn wzdycha ciężko, obracając się na krześle i stukając palcem w skroń. Zawsze ma zastój w pisaniu, kiedy stresuje się, gdy Niall jest na rozgrywkach golfa, więc słowa jego męża: _zostań w domu, powoli zbliża ci się termin na skończenie książki_ tracą zupełnie sens, skoro Zayn i tak nic nie pisze. Równie dobrze mógłby pojechać na pole golfowe razem z nim i pokibicować mu z boku – przynajmniej nie siedziałby jak na szpilkach, czekając na wiadomość, czy Niallowi udało się zdobyć srebrny puchar PGA, czy nie. Mimo wszystko Zayn uważa, że posiadanie zawodowego golfisty jako męża i tak jest lepsze, niż umawianie się z piłkarzem albo gwiazdą rocka. Mniej problemów, mniej rzucających się na niego fanów i zdecydowanie spokojniejsze życie. Zayn wie, o czym mówi — ich przyjaciel, Louis, jest piłkarzem, więc widział, co dzieje się, gdy mężczyzna wychodzi czasami na miasto w swoim rodzinnym mieście albo w którymś większym mieście Wielkiej Brytanii.

Wreszcie po bezczynnym siedzeniu, Zayn wstaje od laptopa i idzie do kuchni, gdzie robi sobie herbatę – liczy na to, że ta pomoże mu się rozluźnić. Nie dość, że martwi się o Nialla, to jeszcze ma do skończenia książkę, a zostało mu na to jakieś sześć miesięcy. Jest kompletnie w polu z robotą, ponieważ wena zawsze przychodzi do niego, kiedy sama chce, a Zayn nienawidzi pisać na siłę, więc wciąż liczy na to, że poczuje się nagle natchnięty. Ma tylko wielką nadzieję, że nie stanie się to, kiedy zmusi się do napisania trzech czwartych powieści, a potem zabierze się za wprowadzanie zmian i przebudowywanie charakterów postaci, jak zrobił przy swojej ostatniej książce, praktycznie nie śpiąc i nie jedząc. 

Z kubkiem gorącej herbaty w ręce, wraca do swojego małego biura i opada bez entuzjazmu na krzesło, wlepiając wzrok w laptopa. Po kolejnych dziesięciu minutach, kiedy nic nie przychodzi mu do głowy, postanawia poszukać inspiracji w Internecie. Wiele razy już tak robił i czasami najgłupsze rzeczy pomagają mu wpaść na dobry plan. Teraz pracuje nad książką, w której szaleniec z odległej planety galaktyki, dowiaduje się o dobrych warunkach życia na Ziemi i próbuje objąć nad nią panowanie. Jednak, zanim to zrobi, musi zdominować swoją własną planetę, aby jego pobratymcy pomogli mu w najeździe na Ziemię. To kolejna część jego bestsellerowej serii i naprawdę nie chce zawieść fanów, którzy czekają już na nią od prawie roku. Wciąż nie do końca potrafi uwierzyć, że jego powieści osiągnęły taką popularność i to nie tylko w obrębie Anglii, ale również w Ameryce i reszcie Europy. To odrobinę surrealistyczne, kiedy wychodzi czasami do sklepu po podstawowe produkty spożywcze i nieśmiało zaczepia go ktoś, prosząc o zdjęcie. Albo jak pokazują go sobie palcami, wcale nie tak dyskretnie zastanawiając się, czy on, to na pewno on. 

Popijając herbatę, wpisuje jedną ręką _dominacja_ i odruchowo wciska enter, nim dopisuje _nad światem_. Wywraca na siebie oczami, chcąc dopisać dwa zagubione słowa, kiedy w oko wpada mu pierwszy link, który wyświetlił się na stronie Google: _Dominacja – Seks/Związki_. Unosi lekko brew, klika na odnośnik i czeka, aż strona się załaduje – zwykle robi wszystko, tylko nie to, co potrzeba, więc nawet nie ma wyrzutów sumienia, że nie pracuje nad książką. Koniec końców i tak pewnie skończy na czas, a przynajmniej dotychczas mu się to udawało.   
Zayn pochyla się bardziej do laptopa, gdy wyskakuje mu przed oczami forum internetowe w ciemnych, czerwonych barwach. Czyta szybko pytanie: _Panowie, czy wasza kobieta kiedyś prosiła was o zdominowanie w łóżku? Zabawialiście się kiedyś ostrzej?_  
Marszczy lekko brwi, ponieważ odpowiedzi, na które napotyka pod spodem, brzmią, jakby zostały napisane przez cholernych neandertalczyków, którzy nie mają pojęcia o kobiecej naturze. Z gardła wyrywa mu się prychnięcie, gdy czyta: _Dużo kobiet nie lubi rutyny i podoba im się, jak mężczyzna jest aktywny, dominujący, nieprzewidywalny, bo wtedy mogą poczuć się niewinnie, kobieco. Czują się bezbronne w jego żelaznych ramionach._.   
Bo może on sam nie ma zbyt wielkiego pojęcia o kobietach, ale jakoś sobie nie wyobraża, aby „duża” część z nich lubiła czuć się niewinnie i kobieco, na pewno nie w tych czasach. Jasne, pewnie są dziewczyny, które mają takie fantazje i właśnie tego potrzebują, ale jeśli spojrzeć na coraz bardziej popularny feminizm, to jakoś w to wątpi. Odrobinę poirytowany, chce właśnie wyłączyć forum, kiedy przed oczami miga mu słowo BDSM.   
Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu zaczyna szybciej bić mu serce, a oddech staje się płytszy. Zayn jest świetnie zaznajomiony z tym terminem, wie do jakich form relacji międzyludzkich się to odnosi — skłamałby sam przed sobą, gdyby nie przyznał, że myślał o tym kilka razy w trakcie swojego małżeństwa z Niallem. I to nie tak, że Zaynowi nie podoba się życie seksualnego jego i Nialla – jest genialne, naprawdę. Nawet jeśli ich seks jest raczej czuły, _normalny_ , często wypełniony śmiechem i odrobiną wygłupów, to nie ma mu nic do zarzucenia. Między nimi wciąż jest niesamowita chemia i są sobą nienasyceni. Jednak czasami jakaś część jego osobowości pragnie czegoś więcej. Najczęściej, kiedy kochają się na łóżku, a Niall znajduje się nad nim i podpiera na łokciu obok jego głowy – wtedy Zayn czuje swędzenie w rękach; chciałby je podnieść i pozwolić mężowi, aby ścisnął je mocno i przytrzymał nad jego głową, dociskając pewnie do poduszki. Albo kiedy klęczy na łóżku, wypychając pośladki, i na końcu jego języka znajduje się prośba: _uderz mnie, proszę_. Już dawno nauczył się to ignorować i panować nad tym, co mówi, ale są takie tygodnie – szczególnie, gdy jest zestresowany i nerwowy – kiedy chciałby wszystkim swoim pragnieniom zwyczajnie odpuścić. Nigdy też nie starał się zebrać na temat BDSM więcej informacji, ani jakoś bardziej się w to wszystko zgłębić, ale skoro Niall znajduje się obecnie w Ameryce, grając o puchar w golfa, i wróci do Anglii dopiero za dwa dni, a Zayn wariuje w domu na obrzeżach Londynu, równie dobrze może poświęcić ten czas na research.   
Czując podekscytowanie, siada ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na fotelu i wpisuje w Google hasło: _uległość BDSM_.   
Zajmuje mu ponad dwie godziny, aby przyswoić wszystkie informacje dostępne w Internecie – oczywiście tę część, która ma jakiś sens – i pod koniec jego głowa wiruje od pomysłów, a policzki są mocno zarumienione. Nie spodziewał się, że samo czytanie o tym, go tak nakręci; szczególnie zadziałały na niego części z klapsami, biciem przy pomocy batów, chłostaczy, paska i drewnianej packi. Nie bardzo czuje chęć spróbowania lasek bambusowych, tak samo jak nie sądzi, że chciałby zostać poniżony, czy nazywany dziwką albo kurwą. Jednak myśl o oddaniu Niallowi kontroli i wykonywanie jego poleceń, sprawia, że czuje gorąco na całym ciele. Być może jego główne potrzeby skierowane są w stronę bólu; wciąż nie rozszyfrował tego do końca. Wie, że będzie potrzebował praktyki — czegoś, co da mu jakieś odniesienie i pokaże, co najlepiej dla niego działa. 

Kiedy kończy szperanie po Internecie, dochodzi prawie pierwsza w nocy, więc wyłącza laptopa i przeciera zmęczone oczy. Niall obiecał zadzwonić do niego około drugiej w nocy czasu lokalnego w Londynie i Zayn naprawdę nie wie, czy ma siłę czekać na telefon jeszcze godzinę. Wreszcie, powłócząc nogami, kieruje się do sypialni, gdzie rozbiera się z ciuchów i idzie do łazienki. Ma nadzieję, że letni prysznic odrobinę go rozbudzi.  
Ten letni prysznic zamienia się w sesję masturbacji z bardzo wyrazistymi obrazami w głowie Zayna, który dochodzi w zawstydzająco szybkim czasie, biorąc pod uwagę jego dość długi staż w stałym związku (wliczając w to małżeństwo, które trwa już od dwóch lat) i kontakcie seksualnym z drugą osobą.   
Gdy wreszcie kładzie się całkiem nago do chłodnego łóżka, uderza w niego tęsknota za Niallem. Mężczyzny nie ma już od tygodnia i Zayn naprawę tęskni za jego obecnością w ich wspólnym łóżku — za jego śmiechem, żartami, pocałunkami i ciepłym ciałem, które zawsze obejmuje Zayna, kiedy ten zasypia. Rozstania, nawet tak krótkie, dają im się szczególnie we znaki, kiedy znajdują się na innych kontynentach. To tak, jakby coś w Zaynie wiedziało, że dostanie się do Nialla w razie, gdyby coś się stało, zajęłoby pieprzoną wieczność. 

Praktycznie wyskakuje z własnej skóry, kiedy jego telefon zaczyna nagle dzwonić na szafce nocnej – dochodzi dopiero wpół do drugiej. 

— Hej — wita się, odbierając telefon. 

— Zgadnij co! — Niall praktycznie piszczy z podekscytowania. 

— Wygrałeś? — pyta Zayn, a dumny uśmiech rozciąga jego wargi. 

— Tak! — wrzeszczy jego mąż; jest podekscytowany jak dziecko. 

Zayn wcale mu się nie dziwi — to jego czwarte mistrzostwa PGA i wreszcie udało mu się zająć pierwsze miejsce. 

— Jestem z ciebie dumny, skarbie — mówi szczerze. — Naprawdę. Żałuję, że mnie tam nie było.

— Dziękuję — odpowiada po prostu Niall. — Tęsknię za tobą, wiesz? 

— Ja też — wzdycha Zayn. — Nasze łóżko jest strasznie puste bez ciebie, a w lodówce nie ma piwa, bo nie ma go kto kupować. 

Niall śmieje się radośnie. 

— Jeszcze dwa dni i przyjeżdżam, a potem będę twój przez cały następny miesiąc — obiecuje mu. 

— Brzmi cudownie — mruczy Zayn, przeciągając się i wtulając w poduszkę. — Nie mogę się doczekać. 

— A jak idzie ci pisanie? Mam nadzieję, że cisza w domu pozwoliła ci coś zacząć? 

— Napisałem cztery rozdziały — informuje go. — Dzisiaj nie mogłem się skupić, bo czekałem na wieści od ciebie. 

— Aww — grucha Niall, przedrzeźniając go odrobinę, chociaż naprawdę brzmi na poruszonego. — Wiesz, mogłeś oglądać rozgrywki w telewizji. 

— Nie, nie — jęczy Zayn, potrząsając głową. — Oglądanie golfa na żywo to co innego, niż oglądanie go w TV. To gorsze i nudniejsze, niż ping-pong i tenis, serio. 

— Dupek — śmieje się Niall. — Jak będziesz taki niemiły, to zleje ten twój seksowny tyłek, kiedy wreszcie wrócę do domu. 

Oddech Zayna nagle zamiera, a serce po sekundzie puszcza się galopem. Chryste. To nie jest pierwszy raz, kiedy mąż mówi mu coś takiego, ale to pierwszy raz, kiedy Zayn zareagował w ten sposób. Najwyraźniej czytanie o BDSM zaczyna robić swoje. Chociaż byłoby nieprawdą, gdyby powiedział, że przy tych kilku razach w przeszłości, nie pomyślał w odpowiedzi na te słowa _tak, proszę_. Czasami w głowie pojawia mu się również słowo _sir_ – dokładniej mówiąc to od momentu, kiedy Niall wbiegł do pokoju, gdzie siedzieli razem z przyjaciółmi i powiedział Louisowi, że ma na niego wołać sir, a nie Niall. Jego głos nabrał wtedy odrobiny ostrości i powagi, która uderzyła w Zayna jak pociąg, chociaż jego mąż tylko żartował i wygłupiał się z Louisem. 

— Um, Zayn, kocie? — pyta Niall w słuchawce. — Zasnąłeś? 

— Nie! — mówi ochryple Zayn; szybko odchrząka. — Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się.

— W porządku — zapewnia go mężczyzna. — Pewnie jesteś zmęczony, co? 

— Trochę — przyznaje Zayn. — Zdzwonimy się jutro, okej? 

— Mhm — mruczy Niall. — Śpij dobrze, Z. Kocham cię. 

— Ja ciebie też — odpowiada Zayn, uśmiechając się głupio. — I jestem z ciebie cholernie dumny. Nie pij zbyt dużo! 

Jedyną odpowiedzią jest głośny śmiech jego męża, nim w słuchawce nastaje cisza.

*

Następne dwa dni do powrotu Nialla, Zayn spędza zagubiony we własnej głowie. Głównie zbiera w sobie odwagę, żeby porozmawiać z mężczyzną na temat tego, czego chciałby spróbować. I wie, że mogą rozmawiać o wszystkim – nie ma dla nich tematów tabu, ale Zayn i tak czuje ukłucia wstydu, gdy zaczyna się zastanawiać, która normalna osoba marzy o tym, aby ktoś zbił jej tyłek i mówił, co ma robić. Wtedy przypomina sobie, że jest cała masa ludzi z takim stylem życia, i robi mu się lepiej. Jednak wszystko jest dla niego nowe i nie ma pojęcia, jak mógłby zareagować Niall na takie wieści. To w końcu nie jest codzienna prośba w stylu: _kochanie, zrobisz za mnie pranie?_ albo _kupisz mi papierosy, bo się skończyły?_. Niall, owszem, jest tą stroną, która dominuje w ich związku, ale to raczej sprowadza się do czysto prymitywnego pojmowania tego, kto jest „na górze”, a kto „na dole”. Poza strefą łóżkową, obaj są na tym samym poziomie i zawsze uzgadniają wszystko razem, zanim podejmą jakieś ważne decyzje. Właśnie dlatego Zaynowi naprawdę ciężko jest wyczuć, jak zareaguje jego mąż, gdy usłyszy, co Zayn chciałby wprowadzić do ich sypialni. 

— Jestem! — krzyk Nialla rozlega się po całym domu. 

Zayn zrywa się z kanapy i biegnie do drzwi, gdzie rzuca się na Nialla i przytula go mocno. Blondyn śmieje się, obejmując go ramionami i łącząc ich usta w krótkim pocałunku. 

— Następnym razem jadę z tobą — oświadcza stanowczo Zayn. 

Normalnie nie jest taki entuzjastyczny przy powitaniach, ale ostatnie dwa dni stresował się rozmową ze swoim mężem i dosłownie potrzebuje fizycznego zapewnienia, że wszystko między nimi gra, chociaż nie wydusił z siebie nawet słowa na temat, który chciałby omówić. No cóż. 

— Ciebie też miło widzieć. — Niall poklepuje go nisko po plecach i odsuwa się o krok. — Jestem absolutnie padnięty. 

— Jesteś głodny? — pyta go Zayn. — Ugotowałem kurczaka według przepisu mojej mamy. 

— Moja mała kuchareczka. — Niall posyła mu głupi uśmiech, wiedząc, że Zayn nienawidzi być tak nazywany. 

— No i możesz pożegnać się z jedzeniem — informuje go Zayn, wywracając oczami i kierując się do kuchni. 

— No już, już — chichocze za nim blondyn. — Przywiozłem ci twoje ulubione żelki z Ameryki, okaż trochę wdzięczności. 

— Wow. — Zayn łapie się dramatycznie za pierś. — Mój mąż przywiózł mi żelki. Tylko ty jeden wiesz, jak wygrać moje serce. 

— Zawsze — mówi poważnie Niall, choć oczy błyszczą mu rozbawieniem. — A teraz poproszę o tego kurczaka, piwo i żebyś poprzytulał się ze mną na kanapie. Obiecuję, że jutro to ja będę usługiwał tobie. 

— Nie chcesz iść spać? — pyta Zayn, podgrzewając jedzenie. 

— Nie. — Niall potrząsa głową. — Dochodzi siedemnasta i jak zasnę teraz, to obudzę się w nocy i nie będę mógł spać. Mój wewnętrzny zegar znowu się popieprzy.

— A propos pieprzenia… — Zayn porusza w jego stronę brwiami. 

— Mów mi jeszcze. — Mężczyzna podpiera brodę na ręce. — Co z nim? 

Zayn rumieni się delikatnie, ponieważ przychodzi mu na myśl, że chciałby dostać klapsy w trakcie seksu. Jednak dobrze wie, że nie ma opcji, iż wydusi to z siebie dzisiaj, dlatego decyduje się na: 

— Stęskniłem się za moim mężem, co można tu jeszcze dodawać o seksie? Wywnioskuj sobie sam. 

— Uwielbiam, kiedy to mówisz — wzdycha Niall, puszczając mu oczko. — Mąż. 

— Nie zamieniaj się w Harry’ego, błagam — jęczy Zayn, stawiając przed mężczyzną talerz z jedzeniem. 

Ich najlepsi przyjaciele, Harry i Louis, są zaręczeni już od roku i od kiedy na palcu Harry’ego pojawił się pierścionek, na wzmiankę o ślubach, dzieciach i _mężu_ praktycznie wskakuje na Louisa przy każdej okazji. To naprawdę czasami bolesne do oglądania, zwłaszcza, że nie uda im się wziąć ślubu przynajmniej jeszcze przez następny rok. Louis ma podpisany kontrakt ze swoim klubem piłkarskim i nie mają kiedy wcisnąć ceremonii ani miesiąca miodowego; najwyraźniej chcą zrobić sobie długie wakacje w tropikach. 

— Chyba nikt nie jest tak straszny jak Harry. — Niall wskazuje na niego widelcem. — I dziękuję za jedzenie. Do rozmowy o seksie wrócimy, jak się najem. 

— Znaczy się, mam iść już do sypialni? — śmieje się Zayn, wypychając biodro. 

— Wiedziałem, że poślubiłem cię z jakiegoś powodu — oznajmia Niall z głupim uśmiechem i błyszczącymi oczami.

*

Zayn jęczy cicho, wciskając twarz w poduszkę, żeby zagłuszyć własne odgłosy i pcha biodrami, nabijając się mocniej na penisa Nialla. 

— Chcę cię słyszeć — mówi mężczyzna, głaszcząc go po plecach. 

Zayn jęczy głośniej, kiedy automatycznie myśli o tym, że wolałby, aby polecenie zostało wydane ostrzejszym tonem i żeby podążyło za nim piekące, mocne uderzenie w któryś pośladek. 

— Proszę — sapie w materiał poszewki, która zagłusza dźwięk, i wygina się mocniej, jakby oferował swój tyłek. Wbija mocno palce w prześcieradło, gdy czuje, jak Niall chwyta go za biodra. 

— Z — jęczy Niall, wpychając się w niego mocniej, a jego głos jest zadyszany i odrobinę pewniejszy niż poprzednio, być może z ostrzegawczą nutą. 

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Zayn wygina obie swoje ręce do tyłu, złączając razem nadgarstki przy tyłku. Ma nadzieję, że gest jest wystarczająco wymowny. 

— Jezu — mamrocze za nim mąż, ale chwyta go za nadgarstki i zaczyna używać ich jako dźwigni. Ruch ten powoduje, że plecy Zayna napinają się, a górna część torsu odrywa lekko od materaca. 

— Taktaktak — jęczy Zayn, czując, jak coś w nim uspokaja się. Męczące myśli, które krążyły mu po głowie od kilku dni, wyciszają się i to wszystko, czego potrzebuje – dochodzi pod siebie, krzycząc z ulgi w ciągu następnych kilku pchnięć.

*

— Więc — mówi Niall, kiedy leżą później w splątanej pościeli, która jest lekko wilgotna od potu, spermy i lubrykantu. — Chcesz o czymś pogadać? 

Zayn zerka na niego, rumieniąc się, i wzrusza jednym ramieniem, choć ruch nie jest zbyt efektywny, skoro leży bez tchu na plecach.   
— Niby o czym? 

— Z, od kiedy przyjechałem ze Stanów cztery dni temu, dziwnie się zachowujesz, a teraz… — Niall przerywa, jakby nie chciał powiedzieć za dużo. — I naprawdę nie wiem, co jest grane. 

Zayn zagryza wargę, zastanawiając się przez moment, czy jest gotowy, żeby zacząć temat, ale czuje dziwną blokadę w gardle, gdy tylko próbuje wydusić z siebie pierwsze słowo. No i wolałby, aby nie byli spoceni i zmęczeni, kiedy będą omawiać coś tak ważnego. 

— Możemy porozmawiać o tym jutro? — pyta wreszcie. — Jestem zmęczony. 

Niall wzdycha ciężko, ale całuje go w ramię, co jest równoznaczne ze zgodą. 

— I tak musimy zmienić pościel i iść pod prysznic, więc ruszaj swój słodki tyłeczek.

*

Następnego dnia po śniadaniu idą na taras, gdzie siadają na miękkich fotelach i nie rozmawiają, po prostu ciesząc się ciepłym, lipcowym powietrzem. Zayn naprawdę w takich chwilach kocha to, że stać go na luksusy, jakie zapewnia duży, jednorodzinny dom z wielkim podwórkiem. 

— Czy teraz możemy pogadać? — Niall przerywa ciszę, prostując się nieco na swoim fotelu i odwracając się twarzą do Zayna. 

— Tak myślę — mamrocze Zayn, biorąc głęboki oddech. Milczy przez kilka sekund, aż wreszcie dodaje: — Chodzi o seks. 

— Domyśliłem się — prycha Niall, a kiedy widzi jego zszokowane spojrzenie, wywraca oczami. — Może to ty jesteś tym cichym i wielkim obserwatorem, ale ja też zauważam sporo rzeczy, wiesz? Zwłaszcza, że znam twoje ciało równie dobrze, jak swoje własne i widzę pewne różnice, kiedy uprawiamy seks. 

— Różnice? — pyta Zayn, zerkając na niego spod rzęs i drapiąc się po wygolonym boku głowy. 

— Jesteś bardziej… uległy — mówi mu mąż, dobierając ostrożnie słowa. — Na przykład wczoraj: ofiarowałeś mi swoje nadgarstki, Zayn. Nie zrobiłeś tego nigdy wcześniej. Może poza jednym razem, jak byłeś pijany, co sprawiło, że zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy to jednorazowa akcja, czy część czegoś większego. 

— Och — sapie głupio Zayn, po czym klepie się mentalnie po twarzy, ponieważ rozmawia ze swoim mężem; nie powinno być między nimi czegoś takiego, jak tajemnice i krępujące tematy. — Jest coś, czego chciałbym spróbować. Myślałem o tym już od dłuższego czasu, wiesz? Ostatnio, jak robiłem research do książki, to przez przypadek trafiłem na… na stronę o dominacji. 

— Rozumiem, że nie chodziło tu o panowanie nad światem? — pyta Niall i upija łyk swojego pomarańczowego soku, unosząc prawą brew. 

Zayn śmieje się nerwowo, potrząsając głową. 

— Nie, zdecydowanie nie chodziło o to. To była strona o dominantach i uległych… BDSM, Ni. I spędziłem dużo czasu, _naprawdę_ dużo czasu, czytając o tym wszystkim i kilka rzeczy rozjaśniło mi się w głowie. Z niektórych nie zdawałem sobie nawet sprawy… nie sądziłem, że chciałbym tego spróbować, dopóki nie trafiłem na wzmianki na tej stronie. 

Jego mąż przekrzywia lekko głowę, wyglądając na skupionego i poważnego – doroślejszego. 

— Na przykład? — pyta. 

— Klapsy — wyrzuca z siebie pospiesznie Zayn. — Ale nie tylko ręką, również drewnianą packą i paskiem. Myślałem też o szpicrucie… Te pragnienia zawsze gdzieś we mnie były, ale sądzę, że teraz dojrzałem na tyle, żeby stawić im czoła. Chciałbym tego wszystkiego spróbować. 

Niall milczy przez chwilę, jakby zastanawiał się głęboko nad tym, co właśnie usłyszał. Wreszcie po dobrej minucie, kiedy Zayn zaczyna wiercić się z nerwów, zabiera głos. 

— Okej, czyli chciałbyś, żebym zlał cię paskiem albo moją ręką? — Jego głos jest odrobinę ochrypły, a niebieskie oczy skupione. Kiedy otrzymuje w odpowiedzi potwierdzające kiwnięcie głową, kontynuuje: — Czy to wszystko, czego byś chciał? Ponieważ uważam, że jeśli mamy zacząć coś takiego, musimy być ze sobą kompletnie szczerzy. Ustalić jakieś granice. 

— Czyli nie jesteś przeciwny? — pyta niepewnie Zayn. 

Niall śmieje, potrząsając głową. 

— Wręcz przeciwnie, kocie, wierz mi. 

Zayn rozluźnia się, zaczynając lżej oddychać, i uśmiecha się lekko. 

— Na tę chwilę oprócz klapsów chciałbym spróbować jeszcze oddania ci kontroli. W sensie, żebyś mówił mi, co mam robić, kiedy mogę dojść i, no nie wiem, chwalił mnie, kiedy zrobię coś dobrze? — Wzrusza bezradnie ramionami. — Nie wiem jeszcze, jak do tego podejdę w prawdziwym życiu, ale w mojej głowie to wydaje mi się ważnym elementem. Jeśli to nie będzie działać, to cię o tym powiadomię. Krępowanie ruchów ciała, to również jest coś, czego chciałbym spróbować. Um, co jeszcze… chciałbym mówić do ciebie sir? — stwierdza pytająco i przełyka ciężko ślinę. — I, och, duszenie. W sensie ręka zaciśnięta na moim gardle albo twarz wciśnięta w poduszkę. 

Kiedy to mówi, nieświadomie przesuwa dłonią po swojej szyi, a pociemniałe spojrzenie Nialla podąża za tym ruchem. Na chwilę między nimi znów zapada cisza, kiedy słychać jedynie odległy dźwięk jadących samochodów i śpiew ptaków. 

— Okej — mówi Niall, pocierając twarz. — Możemy tego spróbować, ale od razu ci zaznaczam, że duszenie i krępowanie ciała odpadają. Nie zrobię nic, na czym się nie znam, ponieważ nie chcę cię skrzywdzić. Będziemy musieli znaleźć kogoś, kto mnie wszystkiego nauczy, Z. Do tego czasu skupimy się na klapsach i… kontroli werbalnej, w porządku? 

Zayn kiwa gorliwie głową, czując ciepło w podbrzuszu, ponieważ Niall _chce spróbować_. Nagle do głowy wpada mu alarmująca myśl. 

— Ale nie robisz tego tylko dlatego, że ja tego chcę, prawda? — pyta, przyglądając się uważnie swojemu mężowi. — Ponieważ to nie zadziała, jeśli nie będziesz czuć tego w stu procentach i nie chcę, żebyś zmuszał się do czegoś, co cię wcale nie podnieca. Wiesz o tym, prawda? 

— Wiem. — Niall posyła mu ciepły uśmiech. — I wierz mi na słowo, że myśl o tobie związanym i zdanym tylko na moją łaskę zdecydowanie mnie nakręca. Jestem na wpół twardy tylko od wyobrażania sobie tego. 

Zayn wierci się, zadowolony, i oblizuje wargi, uśmiechając się w duchu, kiedy widzi, jak spojrzenie blondyna wbija się w jego usta. 

— Z rzeczy, których nie chciałbym, aby się zdarzyły, to wyzwiska jakiegokolwiek rodzaju, ani… czytałem o tym, że niektórzy ulegli lubią udawać meble? Albo zachowywać się jak zwierzęta? Nie sądzę, że szukam tej strony BDSM. Nie wiem, może z czasem to przyjdzie, ale… 

— Jeśli mam być szczery, to wolałbym, aby nie przyszło. Nie czuje się komfortowo z tą myślą — odpowiada mu Niall. — Na razie zacznijmy od małych rzeczy, a później… później zajmiemy się tą cięższą stroną, dobrze? Dojdziemy do wszystkiego powoli. 

— W porządku. — Zayn wychyla się ze swojego fotela, żeby pocałować go w usta. — Dziękuję, że jesteś w tym wszystkim taki wyrozumiały i skory do próbowania.   
Niall wywraca na niego oczami. 

— To nie tak, że robię ci jakąś przysługę, wiesz? Sam to chętnie wypróbuję, zwłaszcza, że nie raz patrząc na twoje kształtne pośladki myślałem o uderzeniu ich kilka razy, aby nabrały ładnego, czerwonego koloru. 

— To czemu nigdy nic nie powiedziałeś? — pyta Zayn, gapiąc się na niego. — Albo nie spróbowałeś mnie uderzyć bez wcześniejszego pytania? 

— Pewnie z tego samego powodu, dla którego ty nie powiedziałeś nic mi — wyjaśnia Niall, wzruszając ramionami. — A co do tej części o uderzeniu cię bez pytania, to nie sądzę, że to właśnie tak powinno wyglądać. Lepiej rozmawiać o takich rzeczach i uniknąć wszelkiej niepotrzebnej dramy. 

— A będąc przy temacie unikania dramatów — zaczyna Zayn. — Myślałem o tym, żebyśmy wprowadzili system kolorów? No wiesz, kiedy spróbujemy pierwszy raz. Chciałbym zrobić to w ten sposób, jak opisywali na stronach o BDSM. Doświadczyć tego w pełni.

— W sensie jak ze światłami drogowymi? Zielony to dalej, żółty to zatrzymaj się, a czerwony to bezwzględny stop? 

— Tak. — Zayn kiwa głową, sięgając w bok i łapiąc rękę Nialla w swoją. — Kiedy spróbujemy? 

— Jutro? Chciałbym zrobić swój własny research, jeśli chodzi o niektóre sprawy — wyjaśnia mężczyzna. — A jeśli nam obu się to spodoba, wtedy postaramy się poszukać pomocy u… ee, profesjonalistów? Ludzi, którzy zajmują się tym od kilku lat. 

— Będzie trzeba zrobić to dyskretnie — mówi Zayn, czując motylki podekscytowania w żołądku. — Wyobrażasz sobie, co by się działo w prasie, gdyby ktoś złapał nas na kontakcie z ludźmi od BDSM? 

Niall śmieje się, pokazując swoje białe zęby. 

— Przynamniej coś by się działo — prycha. 

— Masz rację, prasa o golfistach jest tak nudna, że przydałoby się jej trochę pikanterii — dokucza mu Zayn. 

Mąż pokazuje mu środowy palec. 

— No tak, bo artykuły o pisarzu bestsellerowej serii science fiction, są takie fascynujące — odgryza się Niall. — Zdemoralizowałbyś miliony nastolatków na całym świecie.   
Wyobrażasz to sobie? I złamałbyś serca tym wszystkim fankom, które nadal uważają, że to ty jesteś topem w tym związku. Myślę, że to ta broda i tatuaże. 

— Jesteś wredny. — Zayn wydyma dolna wargę, ale uśmiecha się lekko. 

— Dla ciebie nigdy. — Niall udaje niewinność. 

— I do tego kłamiesz — dodaje Zayn. — Jesteś wstrętnym, wrednym kłamczuchem. 

Po jego słowach, coś błyska w oku mężczyzny, który wychyla się do przodu i przykłada rękę do jego policzka. Gładka, ciepła dłoń przez chwilę gładzi go po kości policzkowej, po czym zsuwa się niżej i kciuk Nialla pociera dolną wargę Zayna. 

— Powtórzysz to jutro, skarbie — mruczy blondyn. — I upewnię się moją własną ręką, że szybko za to przeprosisz. 

Zayn nie może powstrzymać dreszczu, który przebiega po całym jego ciele, rozgrzewając go od środka. 

— Tak, sir — szepcze, przymykając powieki, i uśmiecha się w myślach z satysfakcją, gdy słyszy przekleństwo swojego męża. 

Naprawdę nie może doczekać się jutra.

**Koniec.**


End file.
